1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of retail sales management, and more specifically to management of retail transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when a store needs to make a change to a product, price, or description, new labels need to be written or printed over the old labels, or a brand new printed description note is made to the old one. Doing this would be time consuming, untimely, and labor intensive, and may lead to misplaced, detached, or wrongly attached paper product descriptions to the product displayed on shelves, and waste of materials.
In addition, a customer shopping in a retail store may desire the convenience and accuracy of obtaining discount or product information, redeeming coupons, etc. without the hassle of waiting in lines or waiting for the cashier to scan several coupons.
Moreover, information regarding customers' transactions may be valuable for marketing and promotional activities.